Changing Times
by LoveIsEnchanting
Summary: See inside for the summary . . .


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and never will. If I did own HP Harry/Hermione would have never gotten together instead of Harry/Ginny, the two youngest Weasleys (Ron and Ginny) wouldn't be characters in the books, Ron/Hermione would have never and I mean got together, Sirius Black wouldn't have died, Cedric Diggory wouldn't have died at the hands of Moldymort, Luna Lovegood would have entered the picture in the second book, and any of the characters in HP and the DH (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) wouldn't have died.

**Summary:** Takes place in fourth year after Harry asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. What if Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball after getting rejected by Cho Chang? What if he discovered that he has feelings for Hermione after seeing her in her beautiful dress? Would things change if this happened? Or will it remain the same? Not only that will the Harmony relationship survive with Ginny and Ron trying everything in their power to break them up? You will have to read to find out!

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Some language, heavy kissing later, and Ron and Ginny bashing

**Couples:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**A/N:** Here's is a brand new Harry Potter fanfic. You may know me as Behind Sapphire Eyes, but I wanted to open a new account so yep. It's another one of those 'what if Harry had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball in 4th year. I know that it has been done multiple times but I wanted to do my own. Hopefully it's different from other ones. I'll be using things from the book so if see something familiar, remember I do _not_ own them. Anyway, enjoy Changing Times (this title might change later on)!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>****: Asking Hermione Granger**

As he was on his way to the Gryffindor Tower after getting rejected by Cho Chang, Harry stopped walking and he decided to just go to the library not wanting to face his classmates. He knew that Ron would ask if he asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball, but he didn't want to tell that he did only to get rejected because Cedric Diggory asked her to the Yule Ball. Harry felt depressed even thinking about it. He was starting to really like Cedric and then this had to happen. Harry still liked don't get him but when somebody else asked your crush to a ball that you were starting to like you would get mad to.

Harry entered the library and easily spotted Hermione sitting on a table reading no doubt trying to figure out the Second Task. Harry smiled forgetting for a moment about Cho as he made his way over to his friend. Harry sat down in a chair in front of Hermione, who looked up and smiled at him softly before turning back to her book. He sat there staring at Hermione for the longest time before he finally spoke up.

"So I asked Cho to the Yule Ball," Harry said casually.

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. "You did," she said surprised that he actually did it. Sure she knew that he was going to ask her at some point but for some odd reason she felt disappointed. Hermione couldn't help but notice though that Harry looked sad.

"I suppose it didn't go the way you expected," she said sympathetically.

Harry shook his head. "No it didn't," he agreed before sighing. "And now I have no one to ask to the Yule Ball!" He slammed his head on the table.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said stiffly before looking back down at her book, feeling mad all of the sudden that he didn't realize that they was perfectly good girl right in front of him.

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to Hermione turning the pages of her book ever few minutes. His head snapped up suddenly when he realized something. Something that he should have realized a long time ago.

"Hermione, you're a girl!" Harry exclaimed.

"Very well spotted," Hermione said icily. "I was beginning to wonder when you would figure that out." she grumbled irritably.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered.

Harry gave his friend a weird look. "Okay," he said slowly. He gulped nervous all of the sudden. "Hermione . . ." Once he got her attention, he continued. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione looked surprised and shocked at the same time. She had always dreamed of Harry asking her to the ball and to see that it was really happening was . . . a shock to say the least. Harry was waiting for her to reject him just like Cho but instead she grinned and nodded her head. He grinned right back at her, deciding that Hermione's grin was a good thing and not a bad thing.

"I would love to go to the ball with you," Hermione said happily before turning back to her book but she still had that bright grin on her face.

Harry smiled before standing up. "I'll see you later 'Mione," he told her.

Once he left, Hermione let out a squeal of happiness forgetting that she was in a library. She blushed when she saw that Madame Pince was glaring at her.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized.

Madame Pince huffed before walking away. Hermione couldn't help herself. She was just so happy that the one that she loved asked her to the Yule Ball. Her of all people! Hermione couldn't wait for the Yule Ball and she hoped that nothing happened that would ruin her date.

**TBC . . .**

**End A/N: **Okay here's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think about it and if you think I should continue. Anyway, until the next chapter!


End file.
